This invention relates, generally, to a bearing for supporting a rotatable shaft, and more specifically, to such a bearing that is easily removable when mounted in a narrow and difficult to access place.
Plastic bearings are used in devices such as printers for supporting a rotatable pick roller shaft. These bearings usually wear out through prolonged use and frequently need to be replaced. Pick rollers mounted on the pick roller shaft also require periodical servicing or replacement. Such tasks require the bearings to be removable to allow the pick roller shaft mounted therein to be removed.
Removal of prior art bearings is cumbersome. Sometimes, different tools are required for removing a single bearing. For a service person who has to service many units of printers daily, it is desirable to have a bearing that can be easily removed.
According to the present invention, there is provided a removable bearing for mounting on a slot of a supporting wall. The removable bearing includes a bearing member having a bore for receiving a rotatable shaft and a handle fixedly attached to the bearing member. Attached to the handle is a latching member for engaging a corresponding aperture in the supporting wall when one mounts the removable bearing thereon. The handle has an engagement portion that allows tool engagement for moving the handle away from the supporting wall to disengage the latching member when one is removing the bearing from the slot.